


Kiss

by imera



Series: Camelot Drabble drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a girl won’t leave Merlin alone, he decides to go to Arthur for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> First Merlin fic I've written. I'm slow, but finally here :D

“Arthur,” Merlin hissed, trying to catch Arthur’s attention without anyone else discovering him.

“What now Merlin,” Arthur said in a tone that he often used whenever Merlin annoyed him slightly more than normal.

“I need to speak with you, can you come here?” Arthur looked like he would rather ignore Merlin, but after a few seconds where he stared at the door that lead to the dining room, where his guests were, he turned around and faced Merlin, who was trying to hide behind a large vase with flowers.

“This better be good,” he warned Merlin. Merlin opened his mouth to tell Arthur what the problem was; he knew what he wanted to say, but not how. “Out with it,” Arthur demanded, tired of Merlin’s shenanigans.

“There’s a girl, she won’t leave me alone,” Merlin eventually said, knowing it sounded pathetic.

“You stopped me from meeting my guests because a girl has a crush on you?” Arthur was about to continue, but was interrupted by Merlin, who desperately needed help.

“It’s not only a crush, she’s obsessed. You must help me.” Arthur’s jaw clenched, and if Merlin wasn’t mistaken, Arthur would have refused, if the girl didn’t show up in that exact moment.

“Merlin, there you are, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.” Merlin looked at Arthur, pleading him with his eyes. At first Arthur looked amused, but as she continued to talk, he looked less and less pleased.

“Rose, this is the prince,” Merlin interrupted her, trying to introduce her to Arthur.

She took a look at Arthur, but his charms had no effect on her. “Why should I care about the prince when I have you, _my_ prince?” she said, wrapping her arms around Merlin. Merlin stared at Arthur, pleading him again, hoping that he took pity and was willing to help his manservant.

“I’m sorry, Rose was it? You should care about me, because I’m not only the prince of this kingdom.”

“And what else are you? Royal pain?” Her rudeness was shockingly, but she didn’t care.

“I’ve got to admit, she does sound like a perfect match.” Merlin’s expression could not be mistaken; he was scared, afraid that Arthur would simply let her have him. “But what I am,” he continued, directing herself towards Rose. “Is Merlin’s boyfriend, and if you don’t take your filthy hands off him, you’ll experience just how much power I poses.”

Rose looked confused, and Merlin shocked. “So I’d appreciate if you could get your hands off my boyfriend before the next man your hands will be wrapped around will be the guards that will take you down into the dungeon.” She still held Merlin, until Arthur took a step forward, a dangerous look in his eyes.

“Well, if this is how things are,” she said, looking annoyed as well as disappointed. “I better leave, I’m sure my lady needs me.”

As she turned around, about to leave, Arthur called her. To make things clearer, he wrapped his arm around Merlin’s shoulder, pulling him closer. “Unless you want to end up in the stocks, you better not tell anyone about this, understood?” His voice was low and dangerous, and she would have been a fool if she tried to fight him. Nervous, she nodded.

Arthur turned towards Merlin, who was still shocked. “Kiss me,” Arthur ordered.

“What?” Merlin asked, not sure he heard right.

“Kiss me, now,” Arthur demanded

“But this is only pretend,” Merlin said, shifting slightly as he felt his cheeks heat under Arthur’s gaze.

“I know, but as payment, I want a kiss.” Merlin thought of refusing, or trying to come up with another excuse. But before he could do either, Arthur’s other hand grabbed him by his arm and pulled Merlin’s body against his.

The first thought that passed through Merlin’s mind was fear when he thought about his hardening cock, but Arthur didn’t seem to notice, or care. “I want a kiss,” he repeated himself.

Feeling hotter than normal, Merlin decided it was a reasonable price to pay, so he leaned forward, kissing Arthur lightly on his lips. Just as he was pulling away, Arthur grabbed Merlin’s head and pulled him into a completely different kiss, a kiss so deep that Merlin’s body temperature doubled, and his cock hardened until it was uncomfortable for him to stand so close to Arthur.

When the kiss ended, which was when Arthur released Merlin, Merlin turned away from Arthur, hoping he could control his hard cock before the situation became even weirder. “That was a nice kiss,” Arthur said, lightly squeezing Merlin’s arse cheek. “But now I must attend to my guests; I’ll see you later.”

Only when Arthur almost reached the door that lead to the dining room, did Merlin dare to look up. His arse looked delicious in his trousers, his shoulders broad and masculine; Merlin couldn’t help imagining Arthur’s arms holding him. The feelings he had right then were strange, he still thought Arthur was stupid and needed saving from every situation that he ended up in; but there was a new feelings right then, that Merlin couldn’t quite explain.

He wanted to go to his room and pretend the kiss never happened, or try to come up with a good reason to why it happened, but he had a few tasks for Gaius which he had to do before he could sit in his room and ponder about the kiss, about his relationship with Arthur.


End file.
